


Delay

by Wireslide



Series: Camera Ready [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Disaster Shiro is my jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Shiro comes face to face with his camboy crush.





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as 'Off Camera (1)'

It was cooler than the weather man had predicted, and Shiro found himself zipping up his jacket as he approached the guard station. “February, right, Zeke?” He shook his head at the guard, who grunted and rubbed his hands together. “How long did you say he’s been parked there?”

“Since about ten this morning, Captain,” the tall, thin man sighed, leaning out the door of his little shack to point to the leggy brunette sitting on the hood of an old-fashioned car, “doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the base, but I thought it was worth reporting since we’ve been having problems in Engineering today.”

“I’ll check it out, Zeke, thanks.” Shiro clapped the other man on the shoulder and headed for the car. As he got closer, he got a better look at the occupant on the hood of the car. Worn combat boots and stonewashed skinny jeans that went on forever up legs toned from running. They looked like he must have been stitched into them; Shiro could clearly make out the outline of a folded knife in his pocket. His shirt was open but tucked in at the bottom, rippling against a muscular frame in the chilly breeze. Beneath it he wore a thick tank top in a deep blue that, as Shiro got even closer, he could see matched the color of eyes he knew too well for this to be the first time he’d been in the younger man’s presence.

He felt his heart flutter and his breathing hitch, and sneaked a quick glance down to his wristband to double-check that it was still lit up green. He marveled for a moment that Lance could have such an effect on him without the benefit of actual personal contact. He eyed the thin wires almost lost in the folds of the loose overshirt, and moved so Lance would be able to see him out of the corner of his eye. He waited for the Cuban to pull the earbud from his ear. “Car trouble, sir?” He asked delicately. According to what they’d said on the feed, Lance should be enjoying a week elsewhere with his husband for their anniversary.

Lance’s smile was bright, but hard. The beautiful man was clearly not happy. “Nope, just waiting for my husband. He’s supposed to have this week off–hell, we’re supposed to be on a plane to Iceland and some positively gorgeous hot springs right now. But apparently, there was some sort of emergency in Engineering? Something about the ratio feed lines. Totally, absolutely below his paygrade, but apparently his boss doesn’t understand that, or the fact that we should be in the mile-high club by now but instead we had to defer our tickets and I’m sitting in a parking lot in Arizona.” He stretched out his legs, letting out a slow breath through his nose. “Sorry to make you walk out all this way.”

“It’s all right.” Shiro gestured to the hood of the car. “Do you mind if I sit?” He smiled when Lance scooted over to give him room. “Thanks. I don’t know why they called your husband in, but you shouldn’t have to miss out on your anniversary trip just because he’s the best at his job. I can go back in and make sure he gets out here as quickly as possible. You don’t have to wait in the parking lot, though, you could come inside. I thought Hunk usually parks in the officer’s lot.”

“I mean, he does, but…” Lance straightened up, eyeing him for a moment, then jerking up the rest of the way, nearly sliding off the hood. “Oh holy fuck you’re Captain Takashi Shirogane.”

“Last time I checked,” Shiro gave him a smile, lifting two fingers in a salute. He had to physically force himself not to let his eyes drop in a leer. It was harder than he expected–he soaked in an eyeful of freckled collarbone before he managed to pull his eyes back up. “And you’re…” His lips twitched; he wanted to call Lance by his feed name, was certain this was the wrong time. It popped out anyway. “Lancey-Lance.”

He was delighted by the way those dark blue eyes went wide, he could see the slight smudges from where Lance’s eyeliner had been rubbed at, hear the faint choke in the back of his throat as his face turned a heart-stopping shade of dusty red. “Oh shit. You–”

“I am going to have a very hard time looking your husband in the eye for the rest of forever, but it won’t stop me from continuing to watch your feed, yes.” He desperately tried to shut himself up, but the way the admission made Lance’s lips part made him keep talking. “I liked the broadcast last night quite a bit. When you aren’t about to take off on an anniversary trip, I wouldn’t mind a mention in a future one.”

The small, choked sound that escaped Lance’s parted lips was intoxicating, and Shiro started to lean forward before he caught himself and leaned back. “Uh. Yeah. Okay. D-definitely. Holy fuck, definitely. After, uh. After we get back.” He held out his hand. “Phone?”

Shiro felt like his heart was pounding in his throat as he handed his phone over to the slender brunette, who tapped his number into it with trembling hands. His mouth was suddenly too dry to speak, and he wished he’d brought a bottle of water out with him. He glanced into the car; both bottles in the cupholders were empty. “I can, uh. I can ask someone to bring you a bottle of water. You must be a little parched by now.”

Lance flashed him a cheeky smile. He seemed to be recovering some of his typical attitude. “Oh, man, I should not say the thing I want to.” He pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning over to tuck the phone back into Shiro’s back pocket. He paused with his mouth half an inch from Shiro’s ear. “Which is that I would absolutely love to have you wet my throat.” He sat back again, tip of his tongue tucked between his teeth. “But if you can get my Hunka Chunka out here relatively quickly, I won’t need it.”

Shiro forgot for a moment where they were, that Zeke was watching from the guard shack, almost reached out to pull Lance into his lap by the hips. His fingers brushed denim before he caught himself and pulled his hand back. The sparkle in Lance’s eyes told him that the Cuban had felt the light touch. “Uh. Yeah. I should, uh. Go get your…husband. Yeah.” He slid from the hood, straightening himself up and tugging his uniform into place.

He walked back towards the guard shack so quickly it felt like he was fleeing, and he heard Lance’s throaty laugh drift out over the parking lot behind him.


End file.
